Melon Headed Nick
by livesinjournals
Summary: What leads Jess to make Nick out of a melon? - A one shot from Jess' point of view, set during 'cooler' Sorry I am new to writing fan fiction and this is my first story. So please help me improve! Oh and thank you for reading :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is my first ever fan fiction! Can't say I'm not nervous... But here it goes. Please Review I'm going to need all the help I can get. This is a Jess and Nick Fiction and set during 'Cooler' of Jess' point of view and why she decided to make a Nick out of a watermelon. Of course I don't own new girl or any of their characters ;L **

He's done it again and now look I'm sat here feeling heartbroken. I shouldn't feel this way he's my roommate. He's Nick! Just take a deep breath and think I have Sam. He'll be off in a couple of hours and it will be ok. Just distract yourself until then.

I gradually move out from my cave of pillows and leave the safe haven behind. With this is edge out the door. Even though Nick is out I have the longing to go into his room. Take in his Old Spice scent, that leaves me breathless without any chance of survival. Just as I'm falling into a trance there is a bang on the door. Spinning I know it is just the pipes, Think pipe talk! I really should listen but every time his stupid serious face distracts me. Things really shouldn't be this difficult. The bang comes from the door again and without thinking I'm through his door.

All sense of panic leaves me. On his bed lies a red hoodie, I'm guessing this is what he was wearing before the ridiculous trench coat turned up. The thought makes me smile and I can't stop myself from reaching out and grabbing the hoodie. Pulling it over my shoulders I suddenly feel safe. It allows me to continue on into the kitchen. Spotting my favorite large pink polka dot mug on the counter, I realize exactly what I need. A massive cup of tea. As the kettle boils I can't help but sing. But then it hits me his comment. 'It is you!' This is what he clearly doesn't like about me, everything. I am just a cooler; I can't believe how blind I am. Why all my relationships never work because I'm too much of cooler.

My brain was so busy focusing on this fact, I completely forgot my tea. Instead I aimlessly wonder back to Nick's room. The feeling of hurt flooding back, I can't help but start talking letting my feelings out. "Is this what I am to you Millar, A little girl? So sweet and innocent! You just don't get it do you! That's not what I want. It's never been what I want. You're so impossible!" The anger leaves me and I decide I just need someone to talk too and a fake Nick would be the next best thing. Grabbing a pair of jeans which look harmless enough, I move back into my room. Stuffing a pillow into the jeans and removing my hoodie. I make what looks like a reasonable Nick. All though there is one thing missing. Remembering what Schmitt had brought for No reason earlier; I head back into the kitchen and grab a melon. Putting it in place I see the Nick. Not my nick, but he will do for now.

Without my hoodie I now realize the cold. So I head to my wardrobe and grab a jacket. With one glance. I turn to melon nick "you know what I'm going to organize my clothes Millar." I swear that I can almost hear his Chicago voice replying "Why don't you just leave them in a pile, it makes life easy Jessica." I can't help but smile.

Nothing with you make's life easier Millar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again guys... Here is my attempt at a second chapter and I am thinking this is defiantly better than the first. All though it is still not brilliant. I wanted to say thanks to the reviews I got and they definitely helped me improve who know with time. I could actually write a decent story ;L Any way This is a direct follow on from last chapter and I think I will probably end this story here. Based at the beginning of cooler while Nick, Schmitt and Winston are out. And is a view of what could be going through Jess' head and why she makes her own Nick out of a melon (Have always wondered this) Thank you for reading and please give me more advice: D **

"Hey Nick"

"Yeah Jess."

"Did you mean it? What you said before you left, you know that I'm your cooler?"

"Well Jess I'm just your imagination, so I'll go with no. But sorry Jessica the real me might think differently."

"Are you kidding me, even my imaginary you can't tell me his feelings."

I had be slumped in this position for ages, surrounded by my clothes. Having a not half bad conversation with Melon Nick. He wasn't afraid to tell me that the red skirt was worse than the pink. He even agreed with me that buying a waffle maker, is a good idea.

Completely different from actual Nick. I always wondered though, If I had met in a different situation would he still be like this? If I had just wondered into the bar one night, with CeCe, of course for support and spotted him. Would my heart still of stopped? I bet I could chat to him, order a little pink wine and maybe flirt a little. I guess at the end of the day I would still only be a girl he picked up at the bar. I wouldn't be the Jess he knows. It could be a good thing, it could allow me to work out how I feel. Without the added pressure of him sleeping across the hall.

But that's not going to happen. This is Schmitt's fault! Somewhere down the line I am sure of it! Yes! It is, if he hadn't invited Nick out tonight then Nick wouldn't of said it and I would still feel normal! Of course these feelings have always been there. But before I hid them and I could hide them. Mainly because my mum said that 'Everything happens for a reason and when it does it will all be in good time.' I Always thought that it could happen but I had to wait, so I did. But now I know Nick feels the complete opposite way about me. Great.

It is at this moment, I realize quite how bored I am. Which is never ever a good sign. The amount of stuff I do when I am bored is interesting to say the least. I think my personal favorite was putting on a one man stage show of us in the loft. All though it didn't get as many YouTube hits as I would of liked but what can you do? What to do? what to do?

"Hey Nick! What would you do if you were bored?"

"Umm, I like to fix things and watch TV with a beer."

"Yeah I could have guessed that. There must be something you can't help doing."

"I like to sleep, sleeping works or occasionally I'll put Schmitt's hair Gelato in the blender with a bunch of other stuff. Like Chillies and even humus and then I put it back that works."

"Wait has real Nick ever done that? If not I think that is a prank he would love!"

"Once again you're asking the wrong melon, sorry Jessica."

I let out a sigh and get to work first becoming a robot. Followed by testing my athletic skills and running a race. As I fall to the floor I realize something. The only way I can work this out is to talk to Nick. Just say to him what did it mean. Is it that I'm a cooler to your or everyone?

Yeah you'll talk to him just not tonight let him have his fun.

That's when I hear it, the banging on the door. I knew this would happen it is my curtains. As I begin to run around panicking, I grab the best things I could find to protect myself. A hockey stick, curling irons and even a frying pan. Curling up into a ball in the corner of the room, I start to call CeCe and then Sam but that when I realize there is only one person I can really call.

"Nick I need you."


End file.
